


What Comes After

by Svedjik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svedjik/pseuds/Svedjik
Summary: Ah yes, death. The final moment of consciousness before slipping back into the void. Let's explore, shall we?





	What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my first piece of fan-fiction. It is something that I had in my head one day and decided to roll with, so without further ado, I bring to you my cynical view of what happens after death. Also, I feel that I should mention that this might be perceived as pro-suicide, it is not. Please stay alive, for all of humanity to enjoy. This was an idea that I had and is not meant to rip anyone off.

Well fuck. I'm dead. You know, it really is strange watching from above as my corpse is double-checked to make sure that I'm really dead. But, and get a load of this, in that final moment before I started telling you people about what happens after you die, or at least after  _ I _ died, it was actually peaceful. No pain, no worries, no people crying, it was really, really nice. And just look at where I am now: telling random people on the Internet what it was like to FUCKING die. And trust me, this my first time too, so yes, I was scared as fuck when the time came, but hey, shit happens. And now, here I am, back into the void. Yes, that same void that was your existence before you were born. And no, there was none of the pearly gates stuff like the church says, just an amazing feeling of weightlessness and then nothing. For the rest of eternity. And it is BEAUTIFUL!! No problems, no pain, no bac- wait, shit- NO BACON!! Nevermind, I’ve changed my mind, I want to go ba- nevermind, found some. Anyway, like I was saying, There is no way to describe what death is like, but it sure is lonely, if that can describe the feeling of being trapped adrift amid the pointless waves of nothingness for the rest of forever, then yes, lonely is the word that I am looking for. And yet, here I am, talking to you, yes, YOU, about nothingness on the platform of EVERYTHING, notice the irony, good, because I do too. Anyway, until my next time describing the endless, uncaring voids of Infinity, I bid all you, a long life where you don’t have to join me, the Narrator, in the bliss of eternal darkness. 


End file.
